1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow shovels and more particularly to that class utilizing electrically operated heating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with various devices of the hand tool variety, which have portions thereof electrically heated. U. S. Pat. No. 2,536,844 issued on Jan. 2, 1951 to C. Frederick et al teaches a thermally operated scraper having a heating element thermally coupled to the metallic blade portion thereof and a handle extending substantially normally from the blade portion. A cover encases the heating element which is disposed on one side of the metallic plate comprising the scraping portion of the apparatus. Power is supplied to the heating element by way of a flexible power cord, adapted to be operated by household utility current.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,699,614 issued on Jan. 18, 1955 to F. R. Welch discloses an electrically heated snow remover comprising substantially a flat metallic plate, having marginal edges extending normally thereto so as to form a chamber, housing an electrically operated heating element. A handle portion extends outwardly and upwardly from the central portion of the plate, in which is encased a power cord, utilized to provide household utility current to the heating element housed within the metallic plate and a cover plate affixed thereto.
Each of the aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring the power cords associated therewith to be electrically connected to a source of household utility current at all times that heat is to be generated and failing to provide for a distribution of heat to the handle portion so as to keep the hands of the user in a warmed condition.